sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Scrapper The Rat
Scrapper the Rat Scrapper is a rat who is really smart and can dig really fast. His IQ points go up to 285. He builds his own weapons, robots and vehicle. He is very strict, but still has a sense of humour and always has a trick up iss sleeve. He is the leader of Team Berserk and works with his partner Scrinth the Gecko and Codename the Robot. He is on a quest to find all 15 of the berserker diamonds to keep the world in harmony. Appearance Scrapper has no fur on his body, making him a pink colour. He wears green trousers with black lightning bolts on the bottom. He also has black gloves that have red speech bubbles on them. He has brown eyes and a long nose. He also has a long tail which he sometimes uses as a grappling hook. Backstory When Scrapper was young, he lived with his father, who was called Icar, and his sister, Carly. At the age of 12, his home was destroyed and his father died. He belived his sister had died aswell, but she didnt (we will get on to that later). When he became 19 he joined the berserkers, a team that was made to stop Saranctha. He was teamed up with Scrinth the Gecko. He made a partner called G, and met a lot of new friends, rivals and enemys Such as Sharkfin, Eggman and Metal Scrapper. When he fought Saranctha for the second time, Scrappers sister came out of Saranctha. Powers Scrapper is a really fast digger, so fast he can dig faster than sonic can run. He can also touch the red marks on his gloves to give him powers called 'Berserker Powers'. This powers consist of Berserker Flame,which shoots fire out of his hand, Berserker Shock, which causes lightning to strike, and Berserker Freeze, which freezes the oponnent. He can also turn into his Berserker Form when he collects all 15 of the Berserker Diamonds, which turns his eyes and skin completely black and turning his trousers red. While in Berserker Fom, he can fly, use all Berserker Powers whenever he wants and use the power of ground and earth. He also has a gun that shoots toxic fumes. Enemies/Rivals Scrappar has a few enemies and rivals. He has three rivals, those being Lumar, Eclipse and Metal Scrapper. Lumar and Eclipse aren't trying to kill Scrapper, but used to have a rivalry as bad as that. They rather now just try to get in Scrappers way every once in a while, no matter how big the problem. Metal Scrapper, however, is trying to kill Scrapper. Metal Scrapper was released by Scrapper on the death egg. Little did Scrapper know that Metal Scrapper was built to destroy Scrapper. Scrappers enemies consist of Saractha and G. Saranctha stole Scrappers sister when he was young, making Scrapper angry at Saractha for eternity. Saranctha is a beast from the core of the earth, that is trying to get all the berserker diamonds to destroy the world. G is a robot made by Scrapper himself that glitched out in a fight against Metal sonic and started to disobey Scrapper. Luckily, Scrapper made a counter part to G called Codename. Friends/Teammates Scrapper has a bunch of friends and teammates. His closest friend ever is Scrinth the Gecko. Scrinth is a gecko who wears a jetpack and carries a laser gun around. He is blue with orange markings on him. He is also only 8. His other friend is Codename the robot. He is a robot made by Scrapper to take down G. He has one arm as a gun and is black and blue. His last friend is Carly the Rat who is Scrappers sister who was stolen by Saractha. Luckily, she didn't die. Instead, she broke off Sarancthas biggest tooth and made a sword with it. She has white fur and wears brown clothes. Robots/Vehicles Scrapper has made a lot of robots and vehicles. His vehicle is called the Starwing, which is an airplane that is shaped like a star. It can shoot from the back and sides. It is green and can fly really fast. Scrappers robots are G, Codename and the Scraps. The scraps are Scrappers battle robots and come in different variations, ranging from Flying Scraps to Gunner Scraps to Shield Scraps. Theme Tune Normal Theme : Big Arm (Sonic Generations 3DS) Super Theme : The Doomsday (Project Chaos) Voice Actor Luke Reed (creator of character) Trivia * The reason Scrapper wears pants is because he had a deformity in his legs, causing them to break When he was 23. Scrapper soon replaced them with metal legs. * Scrappers favourite food is cheese sandwiches. * Scrapper gets to know Sonic in the 2nd story. * The reason Scrapper has no fur is because Metal Sonic burnt it off.